Life in Light's Deathnote
by Jerkess
Summary: Light Yagami is in a precarious situation. With his girlfriend Misa threatening to tell the world and her confessing to being the second Kira, his life is only a BIT messed up. But then they come up with an ingenious plan... On Hiatus Lahdeedah.


A/N: Good day, fellow readers! Please review and read my first anime FanFic. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Deathnote or any of it's awesome charries. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata are the ones who actually wrote all the Death note books..

----------------------------------

Light Yagami's light amber eyes darted through the dense gloom with practiced expertise. Spotting the hidden device, he casually cast a careless sweater onto the little machine, helping to mask both the sound and the vision of spy bug. Consoled that he was safe, Light flicked the switch to on, letting brightness penetrate through his room.

Sitting at his desk, he meticulously reached into the chip bag that he had carried upstairs, and silently, to avoid that annoying crinkly sound of chip bags opening, began to write. With his hands seemingly immobile inside the container, it looked like the adolescent was only subconsciously selecting a sizeable snack, not killing people.

A sudden rap on his windowpane startled him.

Turning swiftly, he could catch the last glimpses of a tawdry, black skirt. Within moments, a young girl, Misa, had appeared in his room.

Annoyed, Light gazed at his girlfriend with well-hidden disdain. Ah, so hard to balance three girlfriends. Each was more suspicious and cunning than the last. The ploy had succeeded well enough before, but now, it was beginning to be a bit hard to juggle.

"Misa," he started awkwardly, " I've told you. It's getting too risky. Just because I've given you a key of my attic door— "

"Don't be a spoilsport!" Misa exclaimed. "Don't you think that I'd take extra precautions to visit my love?" Her abnormally luminous eyes stared at him with such burning emotion that it awakened something within him. It took a minute to realize it was love. Or what he thought of as love, anyways. It had somehow unconsciously crept up on him, and now it was taking unmovable refuge at the corners of his mind.

Taking his reverie away was the static click of his television. Misa was beside herself with anticipation –he could sense that. Light had noted that she had been excessively excited and animated when she came, but she was almost uncontrollable now.

The reporter of the main news channel spoke with carefully hidden anxiety: "—Miss Misa was scheduled to be arrested from her home in Tokyo earlier on this evening, but is now skillfully eluding capture."

"Misa! How could you get caught? After all that I've instructed—"

Misa, clearly enjoying herself, prepared mentally for the final showdown that was guaranteed to come. She would soon be sure if Light actually did love her…

"Relax, Silly! I meant to do it. Not only would it—"

"…on the notion of being the so called Kira. No stable evidence as how she had managed to murder all 63 of her victims yet…"

Misa frowned. "Oh my. Murder's such a strong word, isn't it?"

Light grinned a little at Misa's cynical, mocking humor.

"Yes," he mused, "it should merely be titled…cleansing the population. You'd think that we were their enemies! People just don't know how to receive help these days…"

The reporter droned on. "Miss Amane may not just be working alone, she has been suspected to have a highly skilled accomplice."

"No!" Screamed Misa like a raging beast, "I'd hoped you would be cleared of suspicion! I thought by turning in myself…"she trailed off pensively.

Casting a swift eye to Misa, it was obvious that she'd just been deprived out of the fruition of what she believed was a foolproof plan.

" No matter. I can still achieve my second purpose."

With a fearful qualm, Light inquired: "And that is!"

"There is no way out for me 'lest you protect me. So. I'll have to live here! Right where you are."  
Before Light could protest at the foolish idea, Misa cut in—

"I've just carefully looked at my Deathnote, and…" thrusting her rather worse for wear notebook to Light's limp hands, she continued, "Such a pity you don't have Shinigami eyes…"

With an exasperated sigh, Light feigned mock impatience, and turned his head swiftly toward her.

"As reckless I've been these days, I'm not about to throw away half my life so I can 'cleanse the population'. It's quite enough that you are aiding me. It is beyond obvious that I can trust your mental abilities- you are actually quite competent at memorizing features and names. It'll be useless to pay such a high fee when I know that someone close to me, one who can complete the task even better than I, is willingly working for me!"

Blushing crimson, Misa absently hid her approval of his hidden praise by pushing an unkempt, dirty golden lock of hair out of her face. 'Yep,' she thought, I know I'd like to spend my whole life with him.'

"Anyways," said Light, saving Misa from the silent chagrin, "how's that going to be accomplished?"

"What?" she questioned absently. "Oh, yes. Deathnotes. To have Shinigami eyes has lots of privileges. Though its good and useful, I only use them when I'm out and scouring the city for your L. But at home, if I'm writing in my notebook, I'd always set them to rest. Yesterday, I was 'curious to see if anything would happen if I used or read the Deathnote with them."

"And you discovered something vitally important?" prodded Light with newfound interest. He wanted to add 'something so crucial that you had to go and blow our cover for?' but he bit his tongue.

Bunny-ear like pigtails bobbed up and down as Misa confirmed Light's inquiry as positive.

"But before I tell you…"she started with a sudden, doubtful look, "will you promise to do what I ask you to?"

"That depends—"

"No!" exclaimed an already tearful Misa. "I didn't risk my everything for a _maybe_! Either you agree or we're over. There is nothing on earth I feel like living for. I did this purely because I knew that if I succeeded, I would have cleared you of the doubt of being Kira. I was comforted by the fact that, if I failed, I can still say I tried, and I can live right next to you, in my Deathnote. But this is how I get treated! I'll tell the world. I'll die, probably suicide; since nothing will support my feelings. I'll—"

'Ah,' Light thought, 'there we go again. She's so prone to temper changes!'

"Stop your bashful words," commanded Light. It would be very bad if Misa left. Not only was she a good spy, a master of disguises, and a human with Shinigami eyes, she was pretty and devoted, and inevitably, Light was beginning to warm up to her pushy attitude.

Clasping her cold, small hands, he led her gently to his bed. Calming her with a glass of water, he gazed into her eyes in what seemed a passionate manner.

"I will not deal with this absurdity. I wasn't sure if I should say yes. Then," he gazed away, only to swiftly look back at her, "I remembered whom I was talking to. The same Misa that would exchange her life for mine? Of course I'd say yes. You should have trust in me. Just half of how I value you would suffice!"

Of course, none of that nonsense was true. Light scoffed at himself scornfully on the inside. Him, Kira, who had the whole world begging at his feet shamefully, depend on a fickle, slatternly girl? Well, maybe. But no one should know…

"In the sides of the Deathnote are concealed hidden messages that only viewers with Shinigami eyes can detect." Misa resumed her inexperienced role of a dutiful informant. "Skimming through the contents, I saw something that interested me. That something could benefit us." She placed a queer little emphasis on the last word.

Looking around Light's room, a cold realm of bareness, she sighed. 'The lengths I resort to be with him!'

" I copied out everything I read. Here—" she handed him a ruffled sheet of paper, "take a look."

Light thoughtfully perused the discovery in Misa's flowery script.

"_Should the owner of a Deathnote choose to encapture him/herself in a Deathnote, these should be the procedures followed:_

_1. Create an easy to reproduce situation (i.e. a dark, bare room, with candles to allow for vision.)_

_2.Entrust someone to look after Deathnote. Be cautious- this will be the only person who can revive and rescue you once you wish to return._

_3.With the person you trust, go into a confined room. Stimulate the unfathomable darkness of the Demon Realm, and make sure the Shinigami who is linked to your Deathnote is present._

_4. Take pains to ensure that no other humans witness the event._

_5. After instructing your trustee, write these final words into your Deathnote. "Oh Great Gods of Death, receive me as my body enters the Demon Realm. Look after me when my mind is locked within the confines of this Deathnote. Allow (person who you have faith in) to revive me when I must go back to the world of mortality and flesh."_

_6. To enter the human world once again, the owner of the Deathnote will communicate via their Deathnote to their connection back on Earth. That person must reconstruct the scene as closely resembling the previous the séance as possible. In the absent person's Deathnote they must write: " I call upon thee, Oh Great Gods of Death, once again, to release the body and soul of my deceased friend, and send her back to complete the destiny of ridding the infested place of Earth of its useless vermin._

_Should these procedures be altered, various occurrences may result."_

Light lifted his head from the paper.

"Sounds simple enough. I suppose you want me to be the trustee?"

"Yes," said a pleased Misa, "that way, I can be with you and still be safe. Rem told me I could write in the Deathnote in the Demon Realm, and you could correspond on Earth." She glanced at Light, "isn't that cool?"

"Sure," murmured Light, "of course…" He masked his uneasiness at hearing Rem's name being mentioned. 'There goes my hope of forever keeping Misa locked away. No way I'll survive with Rem breathing down my back. I'm not even sure I want to be without Misa permanently. If I didn't have to use her and probably kill her later…perhaps we would have had pleasant times.' He grinned amusedly at his own irony.

Seeing the sudden, happy change that stole over her boyfriend, Misa mistook it for pleasure of her 'brilliant' idea.

Side stepping swiftly to the back of the distraught Light, she silently looped her arms with surprising gentility around Light's head.

Light stiffened. Then he became strangely unresisting.

How good was it to have unconditional love!

He ran his hands softly through Misa's hair. Too bad…

Just when he began to relax, Misa's voice protruded the golden silence.

"I know you are true to me," she lovingly intoned, "but Rem still has his doubts about you. You see why he has to come? He wants to supervise you. Me. Us."

He comforted her blindly.

"That's fine. The will dawn on him soon. Inside, he was calculating feverishly. 'If I'll carry out my plans…I'll have to do that soon. With Rem here, things are going to be…great. Just pleasant…'


End file.
